Devolviéndome las alas
by Iker-Kun
Summary: Después de que Aoi abandona a Tenma, este cree que ya no se va a volver a enamorar, pero con la ayuda de Kirino se dará cuenta de que "Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad".
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El Adiós.

Era un dia normal en la escuela Raimond, dos chicos estaban caminando juntos sin decirse una sola palabra hasta que una persona rompió el silencio.

Aoi: Tenma, Quiero decirte algo.

Tenma: Dime mi vida.

Aoi: Tenma, tu y yo llevamos casi tres meses saliendo.

Tenma: Si, los tres meses mas felices de mi vida.

Aoi: Si, pero…

Tenma: ¿pasa algo Aoi?

Aoi: Si, Tenma, pasa algo yo quiero decirte que…

Tenma: ¿decirme que?

Aoi: Esto es muy difícil de decir…

Tenma: Dilo, no creo que sea el fin del mundo.

Aoi: Tenma, yo… ya no te amo.

Tenma: ¿Qué? Aoi estas bromeando.

Aoi: No Tenma, yo ya no te amo, y quiero que terminemos.

Tenma: ¡Aoi! ¿Por qué me dejas?

Aoi: Amo a otro.

Tenma: (llorando) ¿a quién?

Aoi: No te importa, tú sigue con tu vida, vuélvete a enamorar y déjame en paz, no me busques, no me llames, adiós.

Aoi se fue a su salón, mientras dejaba a Tenma solo, sufriendo.

Tenma: (pensando) Aoi, me acabas de destruir la vida.

Después de eso Tenma se fue a su salón, en toda la clase no puso atención, ni siquiera fue al entrenamiento, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los demás.

Shindo: ¿Dónde está Tenma?

Fey: No va a venir, no se siente bien.

Kirino: ¿está enfermo?

Kinako: Tal parece.

Hamano: Eso es muy extraño.

Tsurugi: Bueno, tal vez se siente mejor mañana.

Shindo: Si, eso espero.

Mientras tanto en casa de Tenma.

Tenma: (llorando) Aoi ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué crees que me voy a volver a enamorar?

Tenma siguió llorando, hasta que se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente falto a la escuela y al entrenamiento, lo cual les sorprendió a todos.

Kirino: ¿Qué le pasa a Tenma?

Shindo: No lo sé.

Kinako: Me preocupa, el no es así.

Tsurugi: Tal vez Aoi sepa algo.

Akane: Si Aoi y Tenma son novios debería de saber algo.

Kirino: Iré a preguntarle, al acabar el entrenamiento.

Fey: Si, porque conmigo no quiere hablar.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Kirino se dirigió a donde estaba Aoi y le pregunto por Tenma.

Kirino: Aoi, sabes porque falto Tenma.

Aoi: No, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

Kirino: Ha faltado al entrenamiento, creí que tu sabias algo, ya que tú y Tenma son novios.

Aoi: No ya no somos.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Aoi: Termine con el ayer.

Kirino: ¿Por qué terminantes con él?

Aoi: Estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Kirino. Ah, bueno gracias, adiós.

Aoi: Adiós.

Kirino: (pensando) Voy a ver mejor como esta Tenma.

Kirino salió para la casa de Tenma, lo conocía bien y sabia que él no estaba nada bien.

Fin Del Capitulo uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: Comienza De Nuevo.

Kirino ya había llegado a la casa de Tenma, al llegar saludo a Aki y le pregunto por Tenma, Aki le dijo que pasara, que Tenma se encontraba en su cuarto; Kirino subió al cuarto, al llegar.

Kirino: Tenma.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kirino: Buscándote, no fuiste al entrenamiento ni ayer ni ahora.

Tenma: Lo siento, pero es que…

Kirino: Conmigo no intentes mentir, se que estas así por Aoi.

Tenma: Aoi me dejo, ayer sin motivo alguno.

Kirino: Creo que dijo que fue porque ya no te quería.

Tenma: Le di todo, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

Kirino: Y entonces que harás ahora.

Tenma: Ella dijo que me volviera a enamorar, pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Kirino: ¿Por qué no lo crees?

Tenma: No lo entiende, Aoi era dulce, tierna, dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien como ella.

Kirino: No, en eso te equivocas.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Es verdad, no encontraras a alguien que se parezca a Aoi, pero puedes encontrar a alguien que en verdad te ame, y nunca te haga lo que Aoi te hizo.

Tenma: No es tan fácil.

Kirino: Aoi se enamoro de otro, tu puedes hacer lo mismo.

Tenma: No creo que pueda hacerlo.

Kirino: Vamos, inténtalo, vuelve a comenzar de nuevo.

Tenma: ¿pero quién puede enamorarse de alguien como yo?

Kirino: Cualquiera.

Tenma: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Kirino: Mira, eres amable, atento, cariñoso, tal vez seas un adicto al soccer, pero eres una buena persona, debe de haber alguien.

Tenma: Cree que pueda comenzar de nuevo.

Kirino: Mira Tenma, Aoi no te quiere, que puedes hacer; busca a otra chica que te pueda hacer feliz.

Tenma: Creo que tiene razón, no puedo seguir triste por Aoi.

Kirino: Eso mismo, no te deprimas, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Kirino se levanto del suelo, en donde se encontraba sentado junto a Tenma, agarro un balón de soccer que había, y le dijo.

Kirino: ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos?

Tenma: Entrenar juntos.

Kirino: Claro, tal vez sea defensa, pero creo que puedo seguirte el ritmo, te anotas.

Tenma: Claro, vamos.

Kirino: Ese es el Tenma que conozco.

Tenma y Kirino se fueron a jugar al campo que esta junto al rio, ahí estuvieron conversando, mientras jugaban, mientras Tenma estaba pensando.

Tenma: (pensando) Gracias Kirino-sempai, por animarme, y demostrarme que siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

Tenma seguía pensando, lo que no sabía era que Kirino también estaba pensando.

Kirino: Tenma, se que en algún lugar ha de existir alguien que te ame y te valore, solo debes de tener paciencia, todo saldrá bien.

Y así pasaron un buen rato practicando, ya cuando estaban a punto de regresar a sus casa, Kirino le hablo a Tenma.

Kirino: Tenma, tu eres una buena persona, se que llegara alguien que te valore tal como eres, y te quiera, solo debes de tener paciencia.

Tenma: Gracias, Kirino-sempai.

Kirino: De nada, bueno, Adiós hasta mañana.

Tenma: Adiós.

Tenma observo como Kirino se alejaba, Tenma sabía que de ahora en adelante su vida no sería la misma, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando sus amigos estuvieran con él.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ¿A Quien Amas?

Al día siguiente, Tenma se levanto y se alisto para irse a la secundaria, bajo a la sala, ahí se encontró con Aki quien al verlo más tranquilo le pregunto.

Aki: Veo que la visita de Kirino te levanto el ánimo.

Tenma: Es que el me demostró que puedo seguir adelante.

Aki: Que bien que pienses así, pero ve a comer antes de que se te haga tarde.

Tenma: Si, está bien.

Tenma desayunó, y luego salió para la secundaria Raimond, al llegar se encontró a Shindo, quien al verlo se alegro.

Shindo: Tenma, por fin te animaste a venir.

Tenma: Lo siento, Shindo-sempai, pero es que…

Shindo: No te preocupes, Kirino me conto lo que paso, todos lo sabemos ya.

Tenma: Si, pero ya estoy mejor.

Shindo: Entonces te veo en el entrenamiento.

Tenma: Si, Shindo-sempai.

Shindo: Bueno, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Shindo y Tenma se fueron a sus salones, al entrar a su salón Tenma se percato de una cosa que le llamo la atención, Kariya y Aoi no habían llegado.

Tenma: (pensando) Aoi siempre viene temprano, ¿le habrá pasado algo?, además Kariya tampoco esta.

Shinsuke: Oye, Tenma.

Tenma: (saliendo de su pensamiento) Ah, que, hola Shinsuke.

Shinsuke: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tenma: Bien Shinsuke, gracias.

Shinsuke: Me tenías preocupado.

Tenma: Perdón, no volverá a pasar.

Shinsuke: Oye, Fey y Wandaba quieren hablar contigo, están en el club de soccer.

Tenma: Ah, gracias, iré a verlos al terminar la clase.

Shinsuke: De acuerdo, mejor sentémonos antes que llegue el Sensei.

Tenma: Si.

El maestro llego al salón, y así transcurrieron las clases, Aoi y Kariya no se presentaron, al terminar las clases, Tenma se dirigió al club de soccer donde estaban Fey y Wandaba, pero se topo con cierta persona.

Tenma: ¡Aoi!

Aoi: ¡Tenma! No te dije que no me buscaras.

Tenma: Pero yo no te he buscado.

Aoi: (molesta) ¿acaso no entendiste que no me buscaras, ni me llamaras?

Tenma: (molesto) Oye, yo no te he buscado.

Aoi: (gritándole) Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

Tenma: (Muy molesto) porque aquí esta Fey y Wandaba, solo por eso, te he encontrado.

Aoi: (muy molesta) No pongas pretextos.

Tenma: Mira, no quiero discutir contigo, tengo prisa.

Aoi: Esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a buscar.

Tenma: Que yo no te he buscado, además lo que hagas y dejes de hacer, me da igual, pero antes tengo una última pregunta.

Aoi: No quiero que me hagas preguntas.

Tenma: Por favor será la última.

Aoi: Esta bien, dime.

Tenma: ¿A quién amas?

Aoi: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Aoi, me dejaste por alguien, solo quiero saber quien me quito lo más importante que tenia.

Aoi: Bueno… Tenma no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Tenma: Más de lo que lo has hecho, lo dudo.

Aoi: Esta bien, a quien amo es a… a… Kariya.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Aoi: Si Tenma, es Kariya.

Tenma: ¡Kariya!

Aoi: Si, y me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

Tenma: Yo también, adiós.

Aoi: Adiós.

Aoi y Tenma tomaron diferentes caminos, Tenma llego al club de soccer, ahí se encontró con fey y Wandaba.

Tenma: Al fin los he encontrado.

Fey: Ah, perdón, es que me dio hambre.

Wandaba: Fuimos a comprar algo para comer.

Tenma: Bueno, no importa, ¿de qué querían hablar conmigo?

Fey: Tenma, es sobre lo de Aoi.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Wandaba: Parece que está saliendo con alguien más.

Tenma: Si, con Kariya, ya me lo dijo.

Fey: No, Tenma, al parecer sale con él desde hace mucho más tiempo.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Wandaba: Tenma, Aoi te ha estado engañando desde hace ya 2 meses.

Tenma: Eso, no puede ser.

Fey: Lo lamento Tenma, pero es cierto.

Tenma: Pero si Aoi y yo llevamos casi 3 meses saliendo como es eso posible.

Wandaba: Al parecer llevaba 1 mes contigo, cuando empezó a salir con Kariya.

Tenma: Gracias, me alegra saberlo, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, y vamos a casa.

Fey: de acuerdo.

Fey, Wandaba y Tenma se dirigían a su casa, pero Tenma seguía pensando, en lo que Fey y Wandaba le habían dicho.

Tenma: (pensando) ¿Cómo que Aoi lleva 2 mese con Kariya? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento recordó lo que Kirino le había dicho.

Tenma: (pensando) ¿Quién puede llegar a querer a alguien como yo?

Mientras Tenma seguía pensando en quien podía quererlo, en otro lugar.

Midori: ¿Por qué Aoi dejo a Tenma? ¿Cómo ha de estar sufriendo? ¿Por qué Tenma nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Puede que sea mi oportunidad?

FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: VERDADES.

Después de lo ocurrido Tenma se fue al club de soccer, ahí se encontró a Kirino.

Kirino: Hola Tenma.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai.

Kirino: ¿te encuentras mejor?

Tenma: Si, pero me di cuenta de algo.

Kirino: ¿de qué?

Tenma: Aoi me había estado engañando desde hace ya 2 meses.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Si, al parecer ella y Kariya mantenían una relación a escondidas.

Kirino: Eso si no lo esperaba, Kariya y Aoi.

Tenma: Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Kirino: ¿veo que no te ha afectado mucho?

Tenma: Ella ya eligió su camino, yo debo encontrar el mío.

Kirino: Así me gusta.

En eso llegan las managers y el equipo.

Kinako: Capitán, ¿Cómo esta?

Tenma: Bien, Kinako.

Akane: ¿Qué bien ya está mejor?

Tenma: Gracias chicas.

Midori: Ese es el Tenma que conozco.

Fey: ¿Qué bien que ya estas mejor?

Shindo. Empezaba a preocuparme por ti.

Tenma: Ya estoy mejor.

Wandaba: Bien chicos, mas entrenamiento y menos charla.

Todos. Claro.

Y así paso el entrenamiento, ya cuando había acabado todos se disponían a irse cuando.

Midori: Tenma ¿puedo hablar después contigo?

Tenma: Claro, Midori-san.

Midori: Te espero en la entrada.

Tenma: de acuerdo.

Todos los integrantes se habían marchado, Tenma llego a la entrada donde encontró a Midori.

Tenma: ¿de qué quería hablar?

Midori: Sobre el porqué faltaste estos últimos días.

Tenma: Problemas personales, pero ya están arreglados.

Midori: No mientas, se que fue por Aoi.

Tenma: Ah, está bien, no voy a mentir.

Midori: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tenma: Mejor, la verdad hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de algo.

Midori: ¿de qué?

Tenma: Creo que confundí mi amistad con Aoi, supongo que nunca estuvo enamorada de mi, y creo que yo tampoco de ella.

Midori: (Sorprendida) ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tenma: Después que Aoi me confesó todo, no sentí ni dolor ni odio, fue como si me hubiera dicho que había terminado con alguien más.

Midori: ¿por eso crees que nunca la amaste?

Tenma: Creo.

Midori: ¿Qué haras ahora?

Tenma: Seguir mi vida, encontrar a alguien que en verdad me ame.

Midori: Tenma…yo.

Tenma: Si.

Midori: Yo te apoyo en todo ya que somos amigos, solo quería recordártelo.

Tenma: Gracias, adiós.

Midori: Adiós.

Tenma y Midori se alejaron, pero ambos pensaban algo.

Tenma: (Pensando) Midori-san, ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal cuando me dijo que me éramos amigos? ¿Será que?

Midori: (Pensando) ¿Por qué no le dije de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué tal si él siente lo mismo? ¿Pero y si no?

Tenma y Midori se alejaron, pero ninguno sabía lo que el otro pensaba o sentía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: LA CONFESION PARTE 1.

Al día siguiente, Tenma se fue muy temprano a la secundaria, al llegar al club de soccer se encontró con Midori.

Tenma: Midori-san, Buenos días.

Midori: Buenos días, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Tenma: Necesitaba pensar.

Midori: En soccer.

Tenma: No en realidad.

Midori: ¿Qué más podría ocupar tu mente?

Tenma: Se sorprenderían, al saber que no solo pienso en soccer.

Midori: Bueno, mejor te dejo para que pienses.

Tenma: Bueno…

Midori: ¿Pasa algo?

Tenma: No, nada.

Midori: Bueno, adiós, te veo luego.

Tenma: Adiós.

Midori salió del club de soccer, al salir Midori se encontró con Kirino.

Kirino: Hola Midori.

Midori: Hola.

Kirino: ¿Has visto a Tenma?

Midori: Si, está en el club.

Kirino: Gracias, adiós.

Midori: Adiós.

Kirino entro al club de soccer, ahí se encontró con Tenma, quien estaba muy deprimido.

Kirino: Tenma, ¿Qué te pasa?

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kirino: Solo Salí un poco más temprano, pensé que estarías entrenando, pero veo que no.

Tenma: Estoy pensando.

Kirino: ¿Qué piensas?

Tenma: Bueno… se trata de Midori-san.

Kirino: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Tenma: Ayer cuando estábamos conversando, me sentí muy extraño.

Kirino: ¿Cómo así?

Tenma: La tristeza desapareció de mi, todo se volvió tan alegre, cuando estoy a su lado me siento tan nervioso.

Kirino: Tenma, eso es amor.

Tenma: ¿Amor?

Kirino: Estas enamorado de Midori.

Tenma: No, eso no puede ser, acabo de terminar con Aoi.

Kirino: ¿Qué tiene? A lo mejor te equivocaste al elegir.

Tenma: ¿Cómo que equivocarme?

Kirino: A veces, estas confundido, Aoi y tú eran amigos de la infancia, puede ser que eso te hiciera confundir la amistad con amor.

Tenma: ¡Imposible, yo amo a Aoi!

Kirino: ¡Entonces sigue llorando por Aoi como una magdalena!

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Aoi te dejo, ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Midori puede ser la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Tenma: ¿Cuál pregunta?

Kirino: ¿Quién se puede enamorar de ti?

Tenma: Yo…

Kirino: Deja de ser tan cobarde, ya no puede volver atrás, mira hacia el futuro, Midori te ama.

Tenma: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Kirino: Todo mundo lo sabe, ella sufrió mucho cuando empezaste a salir con Aoi.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde, admítelo, tú siempre estuviste enamorado de Midori, acéptalo de una vez.

Tenma: Ah…

Kirino: Bien, te dejo solo para que lo pienses, pero eso sí, si no te apuras alguien más se te va adelantar.

Kirino se fue del club, dejando a Tenma solo y pensando.

Tenma: (Pensando) ¡Imposible, Midori está enamorada de mi! ¿Por qué soy tan bruto de no haberme fijado? ¿Qué siento en verdad por Aoi?

En ese momento Tenma se recordó de todo lo que había vivido con Aoi y como se sentía estando a su lado, lo cual era solo amistad, en cambio estando con Midori era algo completamente diferente.

Tenma: ¡Que bruto! Nunca estuve enamorado de Aoi, siempre estuve enamorado de Midori, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Debo encontrarla?

Y así Tenma se fue a buscar a Midori, para contarle lo que sentía por ella.

Fin Del Capitulo Cinco.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: LA CONFESION PARTE 2.

Después de la conversación con Kirino, Tenma había salido del club de soccer, para buscar a Midori, ya la había buscado por toda la secundaria, pero no la había encontrado.

Tenma: Vaya, no encontré a Midori-san, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Vamos Tenma, piensa, ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Vamos, vamos, vamos, piensa.

Tenma siguió pensando, hasta que al fin, se acordó donde podía estar, se fue a buscarla al llegar al lugar, vio a Midori.

Tenma: Midori-san, la he estado buscando.

Midori: ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Tenma: Bueno… para…

Midori: Si.

Tenma: Bueno…

Midori: (Molesta) Vamos Tenma, me lo vas a decir o que.

Tenma: Es muy difícil de decir.

Midori: No creo que sea tan difícil, pero creo que puede esperar hasta mañana.

Midori se levanto y se disponía a irse, cuando sintió como Tenma la agarraba del brazo, para evitar que se fuera.

Midori: ¡Tenma! ¿Qué haces?

Tenma: (Pensando) Vamos Tenma, se hombre y dile, deja de ser una gallina.

Midori: Tenma, suéltame.

Tenma: ¡No! ¿Por qué lo que tengo que decir, no puede esperar más?

Midori: (Sorprendida) ¡Tenma!

Tenma: Midori-san, yo… Te…

Midori: Dime, Tenma:

Tenma: Midori, yo te amo.

Midori: ¿Qué?

Tenma se acerco a Midori, ya ha escasos centímetros de besarla, Midori lo alejó de ella.

Midori: Tenma, no juegues conmigo.

Tenma: ¿Qué? No estoy jugando contigo.

Midori: Acabas de terminar con Aoi, como puedes hacer esto.

Tenma: Midori-san, yo en verdad la amo, no es mentira.

Midori: No te creo, tu lo que intentas es usarme para olvidarla.

Tenma: No, mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Midori: No te creo.

Midori le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo, dejando a Tenma en shock y muy triste.

Tenma: (Pensando) Midori-san ¿Por qué cree que quiero jugar? Mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Tenma decidió ir a buscar a Midori, pero se encontró con Kirino quien de un golpe lo botó al suelo.

Tenma: (Molesto) Kirino-sempai ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Kirino: No te ibas a detener si nomas te lo pedía.

Tenma: Estoy corriendo para buscar a Midori.

Kirino: Por eso no te ibas a detener, no puedo permitir que busques a Midori.

Tenma: ¿Porque no quiere que busque a Midori?

Kirino: (Sonriendo) ¡Eso es muy obvio!

Tenma: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Kirino: Es lo mejor.

Kirino se acerco a Tenma y le dio un tremendo golpe que dejo a Tenma inconsciente.

Kirino: (Pensando) Lo siento Tenma, espero me puedas perdonar por esto.

Fin Del Capitulo Seis.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: TE CONTARE LA VERDAD.

Después del incidente, Tenma reacciono, al abrir los ojos se encontró con las manos y los pies atados a una silla, era un cuarto oscuro, de repente entra Kirino.

Kirino: Veo que despertaste.

Tenma: (Molesto) ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me golpeo?

Kirino: No me veas con enojo, lo que hice lo hice por tu bien.

Tenma: (Muy molesto) ¿Cómo que por mi bien? Estoy atado a una silla.

Kirino: Vale, creo que estas muy enojado, mejor te dejo, tal vez después ya estas mejor.

Tenma: No se atreva a dejarme aquí.

Kirino no le hizo caso, y se fue del cuarto, dejando a Tenma confundido y muy molesto por lo que había pasado, mientras tanto Kirino llego al club de soccer.

Shindo: Kirino, ¿has visto a Tenma?

Kirino: No, la verdad no.

Hikaru: Pero él nunca falta a los entrenamientos.

Akane: No le habrá pasado algo malo.

Kirino: No creo, le llamare mas tarde a lo mejor se sintió mal.

Fey: ¿No creo? Tenma no me contesta.

Kirino: Oh, bueno… mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Kinako: Si, a el capitán no le gustaría que dejáramos de entrenar.

Todos: Si.

Todos los miembros del club se pusieron a entrenar, al terminar el entrenamiento Kirino se fue hacia su casa, al llegar vio a Tenma más calmado.

Kirino: Veo que ya te calmaste, ahora si podre hablar.

Tenma: ¿de qué quiere hablar?

Kirino: Tenma, lo que hice fue por una sencilla razón.

Tenma: ¿Cuál?

Kirino: Hay algo que Fey y Wandaba no te comentaron, para no hacerte más daño.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Veras, Aoi nunca te quiso, solo te utilizo para darle celos a Kariya.

Tenma: ¿explíquese?

Kirino: Al parecer ambos estaban enamorados, pero como ya sabes Kariya es un estúpido orgulloso que no aceptaría sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, el plan de Aoi consistía en hacerse pasar por tu novia, para que así Kariya se muriera de celos y aceptara sus sentimientos, los resultados fueron muy rápidos, al mes Kariya le confesó todo a ella, y empezaron a salir a escondidas tuyas, ya que Aoi no quería lastimarte y además se vería muy extraño que terminaran al mes.

Tenma: (Impresionado) ¿Aoi fue capaz de usarme para su beneficio?

Kirino: No digas nada, tú también nunca la amaste.

Tenma: Tiene razón, pero ¿Por qué recurrió a golpearme y secuestrarme para decirme eso?

Kirino: Fue más fácil así, ya que así no levanto muchas sospechas.

Tenma: Ya veo.

Kirino: Y dime, al fin te confesaste a Midori.

Tenma: Si, pero ella piensa que yo… estoy jugando con ella.

Kirino: Vale, está bien, te voy a ayudar.

Tenma: ¿Cómo?

Kirino: Solo dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a estar aquí más tiempo?

Tenma: Solo si me suelta.

Kirino: De acuerdo.

Kirino soltó a Tenma y aunque Tenma le rogo para que le contara su plan, Kirino no le dijo nada.

Kirino: YA anochece, le diré a Aki que te quedaras aquí.

Tenma: Vale.

Kirino: Puedes dormir aquí.

Tenma: Gracias.

Kirino: De nada, pero eso sí, nada de salir de aquí.

Tenma: Vale, vale, ya entendí.

Kirino: Muy bien, mañana veras los resultados, buenas noches.

Tenma: Buenas noches.

Y así Kirino y Tenma se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente de temprano Kirino partió para la secundaria, ahí se encontró con Shindo y los demás integrantes de Raimond.

Shindo: Kirino, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Kirino: Me dieron ganas de salir temprano.

Kinako: Tal vez bienes a ver a tu novia.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Kurama: No creo que alguien le haga cao.

Kirino: No me llaman Kurama.

Shindo: Ya basta.

Tsurugi: ¿Tenma no ha llegado?

Kinako: Al parecer no, no estaba en su casa.

Fey: No, dijo que se quedaría en casa de alguien, pero no aparece todavía.

Kirino: Vale, nos vemos más tarde, adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

Kirino se dirigió a buscar un lugar solo, ahí llamo a Midori.

Midori: Bueno.

Kirino: ¿Qué te parecería si Tenma desapareciera del mapa?

Midori: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Tenma no asiste a clases porque no puede, yo lo secuestre.

Midori: ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué tu?

Kirino: Vamos, a ti no te debería importar lo que le pase a alguien que juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

Midori: Me preocupo porque lo amo, sin importar lo demás.

Kirino: Se encuentra en mi casa, sabes dónde queda puedes ir a ver.

Midori: ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Kirino: Porque tal vez no llegues a tiempo, adiós.

Midori: Espera.

Kirino le colgó a Midori, ella estaba muy asustada, así que salió corriendo hacia la casa de Kirino, al llegar vio que no había nadie, y que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y se dirigió al cuarto, al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Fin Del Capitulo Siete.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Anteriormente en Devolviéndome Las Alas.

Kirino le colgó a Midori, ella estaba muy asustada, así que salió corriendo hacia la casa de Kirino, al llegar vio que no había nadie, y que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y se dirigió al cuarto, al abrir se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

CAPITULO 8: AL FINAL TODO SALIO BIEN.

Midori no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Tenma se encontraba muy bien.

Midori: Tenma ¿estas bien?

Tenma: Si, ¿Por qué?

Midori: Es que Kirino me dijo que… ¡Oh vaya!

Tenma: Creo que cayó en una trampa.

Midori: Kirino me las va a pagar, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenma: Kirino me secuestro.

Midori: Te secuestro, ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

Tenma: Porque estoy diciendo la verdad.

Midori: Si claro, como cuando dijiste que me amabas.

Tenma: Eso también es verdad.

Midori: Tenma, acabas de terminar con Aoi, no te puedes enamorar de un día para otro.

Tenma: Midori-san, yo nunca estuve enamorado de Aoi, confundí la amistad con amor.

Midori: ¿Quién puede hacer eso?

Tenma: Yo, siendo una persona que solo piensa en soccer, se puede equivocar mucho.

Midori: Tenma, mejor dejémoslo así.

Tenma. Midori-san ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me crea?

Midori: No creo que lo sepas, si de verdad me amaras, lo sabrías perfectamente bien.

Tenma: (Pensando) ¿Cómo le demuestro que de verdad la amo? Vamos piensa, piensa, oh, ya se, aunque es un poco arriesgado.

Tenma se acerco a Midori, la abrazo para que no pudiera escapar.

Midori: Tenma ¿Qué crees que haces?

Tenma: Le demuestro lo que siento.

Y sin más Tenma acorto distancia con Midori, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor, Midori intentaba cortar el beso, pero sentía como Tenma la abrazaba con más fuerza, evitando que pudiera cortar el beso, poco a poco Midori fue correspondiendo el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tenma profundizando el beso, al terminar el beso ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

Tenma: Midori-san, ahora si me cree.

Midori: Claro, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

Tenma: No se, tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Midori: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Tenias ganas de robarle un beso, solo eso.

Midori: ¡Tenma!

Tenma: Ahora hare la pregunta ¿quiere ser mi novia?

Midori: Creí que ya lo era.

Tenma: ¿Qué?

Midori: Te atreviste a besarme, por eso creí eso.

Tenma: Si, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo oficial.

Midori: Bueno… la respuesta es un rotundo… ¡SI!

Y diciendo esto Midori se abalanzo sobre Tenma para besarlo, cuando de repente Kirino entro al cuarto.

Kirino: Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero es que…

Tenma y Midori observaron a Kirino.

Kirino: Veo que quieren estar solo, los dejo, adiós tortolos.

Y diciendo esto Kirino cerró la puerta dejando a Tenma y a Midori muy apenados.

Tenma: Creo que deberíamos ser más cuidadosos, con esto.

Midori: Si, creo que sí.

Tenma: Bueno… ya que se fue… en que estábamos.

Midori: En esto.

Y diciendo eso se volvieron a besar, el beso fue más duradero que le otro, se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno.

Tenma. Bueno… creo que debemos bajar.

Midori: Si, eso creo.

Y así bajaron, encontrándose a Kirino leyendo un libro.

Kirino: Veo que funciono mi plan.

Midori: Por un momento me asustaste.

Tenma: No debió llegar tan lejos.

Kirino: Quería ver sufrir a Midori, un poco.

Midori: Kirino, bueno muchas gracias.

Kirino: De nada, mejor disfruten de su amor.

Tenma. Ya nos vamos, adiós.

Midori: Adiós.

Kirino: adiós.

Tenma y Midori se fueron a sus casas, al llegar al cruce.

Tenma: Bueno nos vemos mañana.

Midori: Si, adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Ambos se retiraron pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y como Kirino les había ayudado.

Tenma: (Pensando) Al fin todo termino, gracias a Kirino-sempai logre estar a solas con ella para demostrarle a Midori lo que siento, ahora ya solo queda vivir tranquilo y feliz… No falta algo más.

Fin Del Capitulo Ocho.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar, se me está haciendo costumbre, pero esta vez fue culpa de mis sempais, por estar tan histéricas, pero bueno, una nota al final de la historia, espero la lean.**_

* * *

Anteriormente en Devolviéndome Las Alas.

Tenma: (Pensando) Al fin todo termino, gracias a Kirino-sempai logre estar a solas con ella para demostrarle a Midori lo que siento, ahora ya solo queda vivir tranquilo y feliz… No falta algo más.

CAPITULO 9: SEAMOS AMIGOS.

A la mañana siguiente Tenma se encontraba corriendo hacia la secundaria, iba muy apurado, al llegar a la secundaria, se topo con Kirino.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, buenos días.

Kirino: Buenos días Tenma, ¿Cómo estás?

Tenma: Muy bien, oiga ¿no ha visto a Kariya?

Kirino: ¡No! Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto, a lo mejor está con Aoi.

Tenma: Ah, gracias, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Y así Tenma se alejo, siguió buscando durante un rato, hasta que lo lejos vio a Kariya junto con Aoi, así que se apresuro para llegar a donde se encontraba, estando en frente de ellos.

Tenma: Kariya, Aoi ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Kariya: (Nervioso) ¿de que quieres hablar?

Aoi: ¡Tenma! ¿Qué quieres? Vienes a reclamar.

Tenma: No, solo vengo a desearles que sean felices.

Kariya: ¿Qué?

Aoi: ¡Estas bromeando!

Tenma: No, solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes, no me gustaría perder su amistad.

Aoi: ¿Qué intentas decir?

Tenma: Kariya tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, te conozco y sé que tu también no desearías que nuestra amistad se terminara; Aoi tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, eso lo valoro, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Kariya: En serio, sin rencores.

Tenma: (Sonriendo) Sin rencores, ¿Qué dicen?

Kariya: ¡Tenma! Muchas gracias.

Aoi: Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, gracias.

Kariya y Aoi abrazaron a Tenma, estaban muy felices de que Tenma estuviera feliz por ellos, mientras tanto a lo lejos Kirino y Midori observaban la escena.

Midori: Veo que Tenma ha madurado mucho.

Kirino: Es un ejemplo a seguir, además el es un chico que no puede llegar a odiar, eres una chica con suerte.

Midori: ¿Cómo que con suerte?

Kirino: Tenma es un chico muy bueno, amable, atento, creo que sería el chico ideal para cualquier chica.

Midori: Vamos Kirino, además sin ti, nunca hubiera pasado eso.

Kirino: (Gritando) Oye Tenma.

Tenma al oír la voz de Kirino volteo a ver seguido de Kariya y Aoi.

Kariya: Kirino-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí?

Aoi: Midori-san.

Midori: Vine a ver a mi guapísimo novio.

Kariya: ¡Guapísimo!

Kirino: Midori, nunca cambiaras.

Aoi: No me digan que ustedes dos…

Tenma: Midori es mi novia.

Kariya: Bueno, espero que sean muy felices.

Kirino: Tenma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Tenma: Claro, Midori te veo luego.

Midori: Vale, adiós.

Kirino te Tenma se alejaron de los demás, al llegar al punto de reunión se encontraron con Fey.

Fey: Hola, ¿Qué paso Kirino-Kun? ¿Dio resultado?

Kirino: A la perfección.

Tenma ¿De qué hablan?

Kirino: En realidad yo no actué solo, Fey me ayudo.

Tenma: Vale, ya se, ustedes dos fueron los que planearon secuestrarme.

Kirino: Si.

Tenma: Gracias, sin ustedes dos, no sé qué hubiera pasado con Midori y conmigo.

Kirino: No es nada.

Fey: Ella es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Tenma: Ella me devolvió las alas.

Kirino: Mejor ve con ella.

Tenma: Gracias, adiós.

Kirino y Fey: Adiós.

Tenma se fue del lugar, después se reunió con Midori.

Tenma: Midori.

Midori: Hola Tenma.

Tenma: (Molesto) Así no debería de saludar.

Midori: ¿Cómo?

Tenma: La forma de saludar es esta.

Tenma se acerco a Midori para besarla, Midori correspondió el beso, al cortar con el beso.

Tenma: De ahora en adelante, esta es la forma de saludar.

Midori: Entendido.

Tenma: (Riendo) Vale, ¡quiero darle algo!

Midori: ¿Qué es?

Tenma: (Sacando un rosa) Una flor, tan bella como tú.

Midori: (Sonrojada) ¡Tenma! Gracias, esto es muy lindo de tu parte.

Tenma: De ahora en adelante esto será muy común.

Midori: Vale, está bien.

Y así Tenma y Midori disfrutaron de la puesta del sol, Tenma se encontraba muy feliz, al fin todo había terminado, ese era el final feliz que tanto había deseado, su corazón estaba feliz, Midori era la clave, ella le devolvió las alas.

Fin De La Historia.

* * *

**_Fin de las historia que triste pero la vida es así._**

**_Díganme si les gusto la historia, y además quiero ver si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría, si la tienen háganmela saber._**

**_Esta historia fue escrita por pedido de una de mis sempais._**

**_Neli-sempai, espero le haya gustado la historia, me lo dice cuando llegue a la casa._**

Adiós y no leemos en otra historia.


End file.
